Brothers & Belonging
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: Killian uses the magic ale to speak to his brother one last time. CS post-Underworld (5B) one-shot.


**_A/N: Hello! So as promised, here is another one-shot. This one is basically how I think they should use the magic ale after they get Killian back from the Underworld._**

 ** _Let's pretend Killian doesn't see Liam in the Underworld because I'm not sure if he will, I hope he does though, but this is what would happen if he didn't. Also I'm pretty sure they will use the ale to speak to Killian rather than Liam but I really wanted to write a one-shot on how I think it would go when Liam and Emma meet for the first time, and Killian sees his brother after a long time._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it and soak in all the fluffy goodness before we all die from heart attacks and anxiety from 5x11. Review, fav, follow, etc. and yeah good luck to everyone with the finale and then the 3 month hiatus before the new episodes. I will continue posting one-shots and hopefully a multi-chapter so keep on the look out for those. Check out my other fanfics and yeah, always remember Captain Swan will prevail!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, I only own the storyline._**

* * *

 ****"Killian, where are you? I have a surprise for you," Emma called out looking around their house for her new roommate.

"I'm right here love," he replied walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water falling from his hair.

"Killian, put on some clothes," she ordered, trying not to drool at the sight of her Pirate boyfriend.

"Why love, find me more irresistible," he smirked.

"You know I do, now seriously put some clothes on, I have something I need to show you," she walked out of the room.

After fighting off the darkness from the both of them, and retrieving Killian from the Underworld, Killian and Emma went around making amends with anyone they had harmed. Emma particularly needed to visit Merida as she had forced her to do terrible acts. Merida had waved off her apology saying that Emma was under a dark curse and was not acting like herself, for which Emma was grateful for. She had also told Emma of magical ale she had obtained from a witch and she wanted Killian to have it as he had saved her life twice, first from Emma and then from Arthur. She gave Emma the ale telling her to give it to Killian as an act of gratitude as she had made peace with her father's passing. Emma knew that Killian would be ecstatic to be able to use this to contact Liam. Merida informed her that he would have to sprinkle it over the person's grave or at least something that was linked strongly to them. Emma thanked her, which brings us to the present.

Once Killian was dressed, she explained the use of the magical ale and the rules, as well as how she had obtained it. He had hugged her so tightly, thankful for a chance to speak with his brother after centuries of trying to hold onto his memories of Liam. Killian quickly left to thank Merida with Emma not far behind, before he went to the Jolly Roger, a place that was home to his brother, or what it was known as then, the Jewel of the Realm.

"I think the Captain's cabin should work fine," Killian explained to Emma after he led them there.

"Ok, so I guess just spill some on the floor then," Emma agreed. "I'll be waiting for you on the deck once you are done. Good luck."

"Emma, wait, do you think you might be able to stay?" he asked hopefully.

Emma nodded her head, happy that Killian trusts her enough to help him through an emotional time, just like he had always been able to do for her.

Killian spilt some of the ale on the deck, wishing hard that it would work and he would be able to see his brother. After waiting a minute, nothing happened and Killian began to lose hope, with it the pouch slowly dropping from his hand when a hand grabbed his and pulled the pouch up, and Killian thinking it was Emma turned around to her but she just motioned with her eyes towards an area in front of him. Killian turned back around and saw Liam. It had worked. He couldn't believe he was finally seeing his brother after being apart for centuries.

"Little brother, it's so good to see you," Liam smiled.

"Younger brother, and I can't believe you are actually here," Killian corrected, trying to keep his tears from flowing. "Thank you Emma."

Emma just smiled at them both, glad that magic was finally doing something good.

"Brother, this is my Emma," Killian introduced after they had an embrace.

"Pleasure to meet you Killian's Emma," Liam laughed catching onto Killian's mistake.

Killian started blushing bright red having not noticed the added pronoun.

"It's an honour to finally meet Killian's big brother, and Emma is just fine," she greeted.

"So how long have you been together?" Liam wondered.

"A couple months, but after everything that has happened, it seems like much longer," Emma admitted.

"Well I mean being a True Love couple does seem to have that effect," Killian added proudly.

"I can tell," Liam marveled at the love his brother and Emma obviously shared. Killian had his arms wrapped around Emma's waist holding her close to him as if he cannot believe she is there.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay, I'm not sure how long this enchantment will last, but I doubt it's long, so I will leave you guys to catch up. Liam it was really nice to meet you. Killian I'll be waiting upstairs," Emma waved as she walked back up the deck.

"So when are you planning on making her your betrothed Killian," Liam asked after Emma had left.

"Soon I hope. I mean we already live together so it wouldn't really change much but I do want to make it officially official," Killian explained.

"Does she make you happy?" Liam questioned.

"More happy than I have ever been, brother," Killian confessed with an adoring expression gracing his face.

"Wow, who knew a woman could make my rule-following brother so smitten," Liam teased.

"Since the moment I met her, I knew she was unlike anyone I had ever met. Even though it took a lot of time to finally get her to give me the time of day, I'm glad I chased her because these past few months compare to none other," Killian declared.

"I'm glad you have found someone for you. Do you have anyone children?" Liam pondered on the thought of him possibly being an uncle to a boy or girl.

"Not yet, although Emma does have a son who I love as my own. Wonderful lad, very kind and smart," Killian commented. "How have you been brother? What have you been doing?"

"Not much to do when your dead," Liam laughed whilst Killian winced.

"Met any lasses?"

"None that you should know about," Liam retaliated, glad that they were teasing each other again as if no time had passed.

"I should probably go soon," Liam announced regretfully after they had caught up, realising that he did not have much time before he had to go back.

Killian nodded understanding the situation, glad to have at least talked to his brother one last time.

"Keep living your life brother. Get married to Emma, have a family and most importantly don't dwell on the past or blame yourself for my death or anyone else's. I know you are a good, honourable man. Don't ever stop being that man. I am so proud of how far you have come and I know that you still have a long, prosperous life ahead of you. Send my best wishes to Emma and I love you brother, always have, always will," Liam finished his speech embracing his brother once again, with the knowledge that he won't see him for a while but was glad that he at least had a chance to say goodbye before he would not be able to talk to him again.

"I love you too brother," Killian this time did not try to hold back the tears.

Killian saw Liam begin to fade and gave him one last smile before his brother was gone.

Killian waited a minute to regain himself before going back on deck to see Emma who was standing at the helm watching the waves clash.

"Thank you for that Emma. It really helped me let go of all of my past," Killian whispered once he reached Emma wrapping his arms around her.

"You know I'm always here for you Killian, just like you are always there for me. I'm glad I was able to help you after all the times you have helped me," Emma murmured.

"You know, Liam said he was glad I had you, and I couldn't agree more. I don't know what I would do without you Swan."

"Well, lucky for you, you are never going to have to find out," Emma sighed.

"Lucky for me indeed," he breathed.

"Liam seems like a great brother," Emma said after a moment of silence.

"Aye he was, always there for me," Killian agreed.

"I'm glad you had him as your brother."

Killian replied by nuzzling his nose into Emma's hair, breathing in her scent and the sea, grateful for one last goodbye with his brother.


End file.
